Who Shall Wear the Robe and Crown
by Mablung Elensar
Summary: An AU in which Renly survives the attempt on his life and Catelyn manages to make peace between the Brothers Baratheon, against the odds. Stannis renounces his claim and becomes his brother's Hand, and together they reclaim the Iron Throne. Rated M for later chapters


So a word of explanation for this first chapter, and probably the next few. There are three "chapters" each from POV of Catelyn. The first would be inserted into the end of her third chapter in ACOK, the second would replace the end of her fourth chapter, and the third would simply be after the second. The first few updates will probably follow a pattern similar to this, with me simply altering canon chapters, but probably around Blackwater it'll turn into normal full-length chapters for people. Enjoy!

* * *

Catelyn I

Just as Catelyn was about to beg her leave of Renly, a guard entered the pavilion, followed by a young man.

"Your Grace," the guard said, "a messenger has come from Oldtown. He says his message is urgent."

As the young man strode forth and bowed low, Renly asked, "A message from Lord Hightower?"

"No Your Grace," the dark young man said, his voice low, "but from one who cannot be named. It is said in Oldtown that your brother has taken to the worship of the Lord of Light, and I have been sent to discover the truth of this."

Renly looked skeptically at the youth and nodded, and at this the young man reached into the satchel he wore and withdrew an amulet of dragonglass.

"It is said that those who serve the Lord of Light can call upon vast powers," the youth said as he held up the amulet for all to see. "If it is true that your brother has dealings with one of the priests, Your Grace should be prepared for those powers."

"And this amulet will help me?" Renly said with a bit of a laugh, "I did not know jewelry could protect one from the Gods."

"There are many things that you do not know Your Grace," said the youth with an edge in his voice, "Take this amulet and wear it, for should your brother turn to dark sorceries it is all that can protect you."

Renly motioned for the guard to take the amulet from the youth. Catelyn noticed a sense of satisfaction and relief go through his dark eyes as Renly was given the amulet, but before he placed it around his neck he asked, "And what might your name by, per chance?"

The dark-skinned youth bowed low again, "That I may not tell you, Your Grace. The ride back to Oldtown is long, and I must returned before my absence is noted. By your leave."

"You do not have that. You shall remain in camp for the night. Accommodations shall be prepared." Renly motioned for the guard to show the youth out.

As the young man was escorted out, Renly placed the amulet around his neck. Catelyn approached Renly and asked permission to visit a sept to pray before the battle.

* * *

Catelyn II

Renly was about to begin some jest when Catelyn saw the shadow raise its sword. Just as the shadowsword was about to go through his throat, the amulet around Renly's neck flashed and the blade was stopped by the steel of his gorget.

"Your Grace!" cried Brienne the Blue, knocking Renly to the ground as the shadow thrust its sword at Renly once more. The sword went right over his head and Brienne grabbed Renly's sword from his scabbard and swung at the creature, who moved to the side in a way no natural creature ever could. It swung again at Renly, who had recovered enough to crawl under the desk near to where Catelyn stood in shock, but the desk stopped the blade long enough for Brienne to force the creature back from her king.

Just then Ser Robar and Ser Emmon burst in. Ser Robar grabbed Catelyn and dragged her from the tent as Ser Emmon grabbed Renly. Already a crowd was beginning to gather outside the tent, drawn by the sounds of Brienne's cries and the shadow's hisses.

Renly was too shaken to respond to the various questions that were being asked by those surrounding the tent, and Catelyn was too busy thinking about the creature which had appeared. _It looked just like Lord Stannis, _she thought_, and that youth was right_.

And at that the sounds of fighting ceased. Everyone looked to the tent worried, only for there to be an audible release of breath when Brienne emerged, bloody but whole. "I have slain the beast, Your Grace," she said, before collapsing.

Ser Robar knelt down at Brienne's side and picked her up, "I'll get her to the maester," he said as he hurried off.

It was then that Loras ran up, looking half-crazed, and when he saw Renly he just about collapsed. Renly smiled at his Lord Commander, then raised his voice and began to talk to the assembled men, sounding just as his oldest brother must have sounded when rallying his troops, "There has been an attempt on my life this very night! A shadow came to life and attacked me, and if not for this pendant and the bravery of Lady Brienne I would likely be dead. This assassin could have been sent by none other than my brother. Therefore, I believe we should go give my beloved brother a surprise of his own, should we not? In one hour I want everyone ready to move!"

The men of the camp began to run off, hooting and hollering. Soon it was just Renly, Loras, and Catelyn in front of the tent, and Renly turned to Catelyn, "Do you still believe I should make common cause with by brother, Lady Catelyn?"

"You cannot simply kill your brother!" Catelyn nearly yelled at Renly, her nerves frayed by the events of the night, "That would make you no better than him. Do you truly wish to begin your reign by killing your own blood? You would forever be accursed as kinslayer, just as King Maekar was."

"Should my brother not put up a fight, I may spare his life, for now." Renly said with an edge to his voice, "Now I have preparations I must make with Ser Loras, so if you would leave me alone Lady Catelyn, it would be much appreciated."

Renly turned and went into his tent, Loras following him like a puppy. Catelyn thought about following him in and continuing to arge, but realized that there was no point. She returned to her camp, where her escort was looking around warily. Ser Wendel Manderly approached her and blurted, "My lady, what is happening? The camp has gone mad -"

"There has been an attempt on Lord Renly's life, most like by his brother," Catelyn said loud enough for her entire escort to her, "His army is preparing to do battle as we speak."

"And what she we do, my lady?" cried out Ser Perwyn Frey.

"We shall remain here," Lady Catelyn said, _and hopefully I may talk some sense into them when this is through_.

* * *

Catelyn III

Catelyn spent the battle in the maester's tent, tending to Lady Brienne, the maester leaving her under Catelyn's supervision as he had had to move closer to the battle. He told her that the young man that had delivered the amulet had disappeared, but not before giving the Maester some poultices that had to have come from the Citadel itself. Brienne was asleep when the Maester return nearly two hours later, telling Lady Catelyn that the battle was over, and that Lord Renly asked for her presence at Storm's End.

And thus Lady Catelyn and her escort rode to Storm's End, surveying the sight of what had been Lord Stannis' camp the night before. Judging by the state of the camp, the men had clearly been caught unawares by the attack - armor was scattered everywhere, and the few dead were only half-dressed. When Catelyn arrived at the gates of Storm's End she was met by Ser Robar.

"How fared the battle?" Lady Catelyn asked.

"We took them unawares and as a result managed to minimize casualties. Ser Loras found Stannis asleep in his tent, with only his Red Lady to attend on him. We've taken them prisoner and Lord Renly awaits you in one of the lesser halls, my lady."

Robar escorted Catelyn through the great walls of the keep and into a hall set in one of the smaller buildings inside the walls, where Renly and Stannis were arguing at a table. The Woman in Red from the parley was in chains agains the wall, as if on display, and Stannis' arms were chained to his seat. Various lords were scattered throughout the room, offering their opinions to the two kings at the table and encouraging the argument. As Catelyn approached the table the room grew silent and Renly rose to meet her. Stannis tried, but was stopped by his chains.

"Greetings, Lady Catelyn. Since it was you who insisted I talk with my brother, I figured you should have the pleasure as well." Renly gave a smile as a laugh went through the room, "So sit and help me and my brother reach the agreement that only you seem to think is possible."

"My lady, if you would be so kind as to talk some sense into my younger brother that would be much appreciated," Lord Stannis said as she sat in the chair provided for her, "It seems that despite being Master of Laws for so long, he has little grasp of them."

Catelyn simply surveyed the room then addressed Renly, "Would it not be better for us to do this in private, my lord? Surely you do not need all these men to advise you."

"I would have my lords see how I deal with those who stand against me." Renly said with an edge in his voice, "You may wish to remember this to report to your son when you return to him."

Catelyn merely sighed and listened as the Baratheon brothers went back to their bickering. Several hours passed, with Catelyn only able to speak once or twice, Renly and Stannis simply talking over her to snipe at each other.

Finally Catelyn had had enough of the brothers Baratheon. They behaved worse than any child she had ever seen and the various lords of the Reach and Stormlands scattered throughout the room did little to help the mood.

Stannis was droning on about how the throne was his by right and Renly was staring at his fingernails when Catelyn abruptly got up from the table and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Renly, clearly bewildered. Stannis looked similarly confused.

_At least they share something now_, Catelyn thought as she cleared her throat before speaking. "I'm returning to my son. Though you asked for my advice, you both refuse to listen to me. It is clear that you two shall never reach any sort of agreement, stubborn children as you both are!"

There were a few scattered chuckles from around the room, but before Catelyn could reach the door Ser Robar had stepped in front of her to block her path out of the hall. Renly got up as well and approached Catelyn, face full of fury, "It was you who forced me to talk to my brother! You cannot simply leave!"

"If you wish me to stay, then we shall do this as I first suggested, since your idea is getting us nowhere," Catelyn said speaking to the towering Stormlord in front of her as if he was nothing more than a petulant child. "Let us go to your solar, just you, your brother, and me, and talk about this without half the realm watching."

"Fine!" Renly said as he turned away, "Ser Guyard, return the woman to her cage and Ser Bryce, bring my brother to my solar. Everyone else is dismissed!"

As the various lords began to dissipate Renly turned back to Catelyn, "We shall meet there in a half hour to resume these pointless talks. If you cannot talk some sense into my brother before the day is out though, I shall have his head. Ser Loras, come help with me!" At that Renly walked through the door, leaving Catelyn with just Stannis, the Red Lady, and the two members of his Rainbow Guard assigned to guard them.

Catelyn turned to the two knights, and said, "If you would grant me but a moment of time alone first."

The knights nodded and Ser Bryce said, "We shall be waiting outside, my lady."

Catelyn went back to her seat and sighed as the woman in red began to speak, "Surely you cannot support that false king. Lord Stannis is the Chosen…"

"Of the Lord of Light, yes I have heard you say that more than once today," Catelyn snapped at the woman before turning her attention to Stannis, "Your brother has beaten you, my lord. Why will you not give in? You must know he means to kill you."

"Because I am the rightful heir," Stannis said, "Robert produced no trueborn children, which means I am his heir. Strength of arms does not make a king, the law does."

"Is there no way to make you give up your claim, my lord?" Catelyn asked, almost pleaded.

"None."

"Then I shall have to come up with something." Catelyn said as she rose from the table and swept from the room, Guyard and Bryce entering as soon as she left. As soon as she left the hall, Catelyn was struck by just how strong the smell of the sea was here at Storm's End, and she began to head to Lord Renly's solar in the main tower of the keep.

The solar was up several flights of stairs, and it took nearly the entire time for Catelyn to reach it. Renly was already inside, looking out the window, arm around Loras' shoulders.

"You've sent word to Margaery?" Renly asked.

"Yes, I've let her know what has happened"

"Excellent! Why Loras…" Renly began to lean towards Loras, until Catelyn cleared her throat and the two noticed that she was there. "Oh, Lady Catelyn! I was not expecting you so soon."

"It has been nearly the half hour you ordered, my lord. Your brother should be arriving soon." As if on cue, Ser Bryce brought Stannis through the door just then and Renly smiled.

"Then let us begin again! Mayhaps some good may still come of this," he said as he stood and gestured to the seats around the table in the center of the room.

"Perhaps it will, once we are alone, my lord. Ser Loras and Ser Bryce may wait outside till we are done. Neither Lord Stannis nor myself are threats to you, my lord."

"If you insist, my lady," Renly said with a wave of his hand. Loras looked angry to be dismissed, but left without complaint, as did Bryce. "Now, how shall you convince my brother now?"

Catelyn considered her words for a moment, then began to talk, "My lords, only one of you can be king. If you continue in this way, the one who ends up becoming king must slay his brother to do so, and shall forever be accursed as kinslayer, regardless of how good a king they may be. They must also be able to defeat the Lannisters, whose army shall most likely be supplemented by the forces of whatever brother has been killed. Obviously this is not a viable course to take. One of you must step aside and support the claim of the other."

Renly let out a laugh, "Congratulations on being so astute Lady Catelyn. Now convince my brother that he should set aside his claim."

"Not only am I the rightful heir, but your older brother! It was I who held this castle throughout the Rebellion, who withstood the siege set up by your goodfather. Who let you be the Lord of Storm's End even though it rightfully belongs to me. It is you who should set aside your foolish claim to the throne," Stannis said, his voice getting as close to displaying emotion as Catelyn had ever heard it.

"Robert gave you Dragonstone! Was that not enough for you? I survived that siege same as you and have just as much right to Storm's End!" Renly almost shouted at his brother.

"Boys!" Catelyn shouted just as Stannis looked ready to shout back at his younger brother, "You're squabbling like two children fighting over who gets the nicest toy! What would your mother think?"

The mention of their mother quieted the boys, although Stannis was now staring daggers at Catelyn. "And what would you do if we were your sons," Stannis asked through ground teeth.

"I would make them share." Just then a solution struck Catelyn. _It's my last shot_, she thought sadly, _and if this does not work then I have failed. Mother give me strength_.

"Just as you may share, my lords. While the King may rule, his Hand also has considerable power. Indeed, a good Hand is perhaps even more important than a good King. If one of you would consent to being the Hand of the other…"

"Imagine though, my lady, Stannis as king. Festivals, tournaments, and whores would be banned within a fortnight, and no one in the realm would ever smile again," Renly said with a laugh, "No, I will not be my brother's hand."

"Nor would I want you as my hand," Stannis said, turning his head to Lady Catelyn, "But I might consider being your hand. The people love me not, and if there is a competent Hand to take care of ruling, then all a King need do is be loved, which can be accomplished through the tournaments and feast you have become so skilled at hosting, brother."

"You seem to have no faith in my ability to govern, brother. I'm hurt. But I might consider allowing you be my hand. There would be conditions thought."

"And I have conditions to become your hand, little brother."

_Thank the gods, I have gotten through to them,_ Catelyn thought with a sigh of relief. "What are your conditions, my lords."

"You must get rid of your Red Lady, dear brother. I can understand why you may have found religion through her, but I will not have her in my court," Renly said.

"And I must have Storm's End. Dragonstone shall be yours to do with as you wish, but Storm's End must pass to me," Stannis countered.

"I shall have King's Landing brother, what do I need this castle for. You may have it and it's ghosts, once you are rid of the Red Lady."

"While my wife shall be loathe to see her go, once a new priest of R'hllor may be found for her I shall gladly let Melisandre go."

"Then we have the groundwork for an agreement, brother. There are other minor considerations to be made, but we may have gotten somewhere," Renly said with a smile on his face, "Congratulations Lady Catelyn, you have reconciled two Baratheons, a feat even I thought impossible."

Renly got up and went to the door and told Loras to fetch the Maester, then returned to the table. "You shall be the witness to our agreement Lady Catelyn, then you shall return to your son and tell him that we wish to make common cause with him against the Lannisters. If he bends the knee to me, he may even continue to call himself the King in the North. But should he refuse, we will destroy him, just as we shall destroy the Lannisters."

Catelyn merely nodded, and thanked the Seven that somehow, she had managed the impossible.

After several more hours in Renly's solar an agreement had been reached between King Renly of House Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and his Hand, Lord Stannis of House Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End. Until Renly and Margaery produced an heir, Shireen would be the Crown Princess, and Stannis would send Melisandre away once a suitable replacement was found. Robb would be allowed to keep the title King in the North, so long as he bent the knee after the Lannisters were destroyed.

When Lady Catelyn left Storm's End the next day, she was filled with a sense of hope she hadn't felt in a long time, not since before she had received news of Jon Arryn's death. _I must return to Robb quickly_, she thought as she and her escort road through the gates of Storm's End, _and I must convince him and his bannermen that this truly is for the best_.


End file.
